


竹闲abo 无生子Monarca 第十一章 甘之如饴

by likesheng666



Series: Monarca [6]
Category: Qing Yu Nian(TV)-Zhu Xian, 庆余年 | Qing Yu Nian (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likesheng666/pseuds/likesheng666
Summary: *非超级正统abo文，有私设，请先阅读第一，七，九章导语*ooc我的，私设我的
Relationships: Wu Zhu/Fan xian
Series: Monarca [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632394
Kudos: 8





	竹闲abo 无生子Monarca 第十一章 甘之如饴

**Author's Note:**

> *非超级正统abo文，有私设，请先阅读第一，七，九章导语  
> *ooc我的，私设我的

“这样。”范闲走过来，吻上五竹的唇，五竹早就学会了怎么样能将范闲吻的意乱情迷，但今天有点儿不一样，主动权一直在范闲手里。范闲今天不是在配合，也不是在回应，两个人唇舌相接，更像是在撕咬。

过了好一会儿，范闲放开五竹，伸出舌头，舔了舔唇，将唇上的血迹卷进嘴里，他叔儿鲜血的味道，范闲竟然觉得味道不错。

范闲只穿着一条下裤，他叔儿穿着一整套里衣，这可不公平。范闲将五竹的衣带解了，嘴却在五竹颈侧吮吸，五竹觉得有一点儿疼，范闲却不是在咬他。范闲将五竹的衣服扒了一半，唇舌已经移到五竹胸膛上，范闲在他叔儿右面的胸肌上啃了一口，咬出一圈儿牙印儿，又在旁边嘬出一个红印子来。右手在五竹左面的胸肌上大力揉捏。五竹微微低头，蹭到一颗毛脑袋。

范闲松开嘴，抬头，凑到他叔儿下巴上一啄，又移上去在他叔儿唇上一啄。左手牵起五竹的右手搭在自己腰上，范闲挺巧的臀线，正好让那只手挂在那儿。

“用力点儿。”范闲贴在他叔儿身上，在他叔儿耳边轻轻说。

“好”五竹懂了，另一只手也抬起来，两只手都搭上范闲的腰，发力，将怀中人的下半身也拉过来贴紧自己，二人身前已经有了反应，隔着裤子挨在一起。

五竹低头，一口咬上范闲肩膀，的确有些用力。范闲“嘶”了一声。待五竹松开一口牙齿，范闲肩上留下了一圈深深的牙印，差点儿就见血了。

五竹又在范闲侧颈啃咬吮吸起来，唇舌逐渐朝范闲身前挪移，留下一串儿牙印和红痕，范闲抬起左腿，在五竹腿上蹭了蹭，五竹将范闲推着，两人后退了两部，范闲后腰撞上实木的桌子，那圆桌“嘎吱”一声，朝后移了一点儿，范闲顺势躺下去，将左腿抬起来，勾住他叔儿的大腿。

五竹双手下移，拖在范闲双臀上，将身前的人朝桌上挪了挪，让他躺的更稳些。顺手将范闲的裤带解了，范闲配合着，将那条碍事的裤子，连同里面的亵裤一起甩出去。

“没带药来。”五竹忽然说。

“药箱里有。”范闲回答，“第二层里，有个白色的小瓷钵。”

五竹将范闲拉起来，看他在桌上坐稳了，才放开双手，走去摆架后面找药箱，范闲坐在桌上，闻着自家的西瓜清甜，看他叔儿走过去，又走回来，手里多了一个小瓷钵。

“叔儿”，范闲用四肢将他叔儿圈在自己身前，“信香”，他说。又将手伸到五竹下身，将他叔儿的裤带解了。

“好”五竹说，双手在范闲背后将瓷钵打开，修长的手指挑出晶莹的翠色药膏来，身上木香的味道渐渐放开。

五竹将手指探下去，那地方已经有肠液流出来，五竹一次将两根手指插进去，按了几下，就加了一根手指。范闲配合的又将右腿抬了抬，蹭到五竹裤腰上，范闲稍稍撤腿，绷住脚尖，右脚便顺着五竹的腰线探进他叔儿裤子中去。

待五竹察觉可以了，将手指撤出来，范闲也已将他的裤子挑下去了。五竹抬腿，将那碍事的裤子踩下去，手上稍稍用力，范闲顺势躺在桌上。

范闲用双腿夹紧他叔儿腰的两侧，五竹扶着范闲的大腿，下身顶上那已经做好准备的穴口。

范闲屏息，清清楚楚的感受到五竹用利刃撑开褶皱，插进他后庭里。他用双腿将他叔儿夹的更紧，跟生怕正插在他身体里的人跑了似的。范闲伸出胳膊，微微抬起上身，五竹了解他的意图，稍稍俯身。两个人维持连在一起的姿势，接了个吻。

唇分，五竹便拖着范闲两条大腿，大力抽插起来，没有循序渐进，每一次都稳准狠的撞在范闲敏感带上。一上来就这么刺激，范闲却很挨得住，他忽然兴奋起来，是那种精神上的兴奋，西瓜清甜似化作一柄大锤，猛地击在他神经上，又一散而开爆发出来。

“叔儿。”范闲不知道自己的一双手该放在哪里，“今音天，试试，嗯——来硬的。”五竹听见他家少爷说。

“你会受伤。”五竹回答，身下不停。

“没事儿啊——唔你，忘昂了啊——啊！我怎么说呃的。”范闲一边承受他叔儿的猛烈进攻，一边试图说出完整的句子来。

“你甘之如饴。”五竹回答，这是个疑问句，但语气平平，范闲这会儿没能听出来。

“我啊——罪有应得！”范闲却笑起来。

“好”五竹没再问，双手掐紧了范闲的大腿，身下的动作更加剧烈。

范闲第一次在这种事上被他叔儿粗暴对待，他觉得自己心里有点儿变态，但这事实上还没什么，只是动作粗暴一些。由于坤泽性征的作用，他二人做爱时射精的次数基本上是一比二的，他二。“来硬的”发生在他社了之后，范闲明知道那时候他自己肯定不好受，但心里却藏着强烈的期待感。

“哈啊——”范闲肠壁绞紧了他叔儿的利刃，十个脚趾都蜷缩起来，他闭着眼喘息，射精的快感一波一波的冲击他的感官，实在是太爽了。

五竹感受到身前的人渐渐放松下来，肠壁不再将他绞的那么紧，要“来硬的”，他的少爷刚刚说过，于是他又恢复了刚刚抽插的速度和力度。

范闲自己说的要玩儿野点儿，但他现在只想让把身前那个打桩机一脚踹出去。范闲腿不在夹紧五竹的腰，但五竹将他的腿紧紧的控制在手里，范闲扭腰想避开五竹的攻势，五竹将他钉在桌上，范闲双手想将五竹推开，却因为够不着无处发力。范闲心里开始抗拒这场情事，他能感觉到因为五竹捅他力度颇大，身下沉重的实木圆桌在一点儿一点儿的远离本来的位置。

范闲根本不在状态，五竹感觉到了，他家少爷生理上想从他身下逃离，但五竹记得范闲给过他的指令，要“来硬的”。

五竹将自己拔出来，他放下范闲的双腿，拉着他家少爷的胳膊，将人从桌上拉起来，范闲撞到五竹怀里，他腿有点儿软，幸好五竹扶了他一把。五竹扶着他的腰，将他在怀里转了一圈，之后直接将他按爬在圆桌上，五竹双手卡着范闲的腰，将他的臀部往上提，露出已经泥泞不堪的软穴。五竹并没对范闲做什么提醒，直接提枪便冲进去。一冲到底，范闲“啊”了一声，经过这一范折腾，范闲射精后的懒散被折腾散了一些，身前在他叔的猛烈攻势下又渐渐站了起来。

屋里的呻吟声又响起，范闲双臂展开，抓着圆桌的边缘，本来因为要带夜行衣的黑帽而梳成髻的带卷儿长发早已散开，随着身后的攻势铺在桌上不停晃动。

“啊——啊！叔儿——”

“叔儿——”范闲喊着他的叔儿，只觉得身后的人掐着他的腰，力气大到他觉得自己的腰要断了。

“叔儿——啊！”狂风暴雨又持续了许久，二人一同攀上巅峰。范闲将额头杵在桌面上，大口喘着气。五竹保持最后的那个姿势，呼吸也并不均匀。两人渐渐平静下来。

五竹俯身，在范闲肩胛上咬了一口，范闲将手臂收回来，让自己肩胛上的肌肉放松，五竹松口，又在旁边嘬出一串红印子。

“叔儿——”范闲用手臂撑着起身，侧腰抬起来，五竹卡在范闲腰臀上的双手忽然再次上抬。五竹没动，范闲的软穴似乎是主动凑上来将他那依然硬着的东西吞进去。范闲的手臂有些撑不住了。

五竹俯身，在范闲侧腰上重重的咬了一口。惹来范闲一声痛呼。

五竹就着范闲抬高的双臀，拔出来，重重的撞回去，再次抽插起来，范闲感觉自己那片敏感的地带都有些麻木了，但他并没有多少抗拒之情，刚刚五竹那一连串的啃咬，已经给够他时间将射精之后的那股子抗拒劲儿度过去。五竹不断的抽插，范闲吭哧吭哧的受着，并没有太多快感，范闲感觉自己像一个正在被操的性冷淡。过了一会儿，敏感带那股子麻木渐渐转成另一种感觉，快感再次将范闲席卷，却不是平时被他叔儿上时的那种感觉。

范闲也不知道那种快感从何而来，似乎还是那片敏感带，似乎是从后腰大雪山，又似乎只是从他的感觉里，也就是心底深处，可情欲的快感怎么可能来自心底深处？范闲浑身都颤抖起来，他的呻吟声沙哑但高亢，五竹掐着他的腰，他还要用手臂将身体撑着，将屁股再翘的高些。在五竹看来，他家少爷的这种行为就是希望他力气再大些，插的再深些。范闲心里有一股羞耻的兴奋感，他好想朝他家叔儿喊点儿什么，但是出口的只有沙哑的呻吟声，和破碎的一声声：叔儿——

五竹自家利刃再次被肠壁绞紧，范闲趴在桌上，喘气声已经带了哭腔，他射精那一瞬，浑身上下抖的厉害，范闲有一种他要精尽人亡了的感觉，然而这是不可能的，他的坤泽性征不允许。五竹等范闲放松下来，竟再次动起来。范闲真的受不住了，他扭动着腰臀，双臂撑在身下，然而他的抗拒显得那么无力，身后的人将他钉在桌上，不允许他逃跑。

“不——叔儿——求你——啊——唔——”范闲的眼泪滴滴答答的落在桌面上。

“求你——唔——叔儿——不要了——啊——”范闲已经在求饶了。

然而“来硬的”就是这样，范闲自己教的：“叔儿，你该怎么插就怎么插，该怎么捅就怎么捅，我反抗你就镇压我，反正你武力值比我高。”

于是五竹抬起卡着范闲腰臀的一只左手，按在范闲腰窝上，将好容易靠双臂力气撑起一点儿上半身的范闲又从新压了回去。这下范闲只剩下哭着呻吟和求饶的能力了。

被五竹插了好一会儿，刚刚那种麻木了之后的快感又回来了，范闲再次主动配合起来，五竹感觉到了。他攻势依然保持原来的样子，也不知道哪来那么多体力，范闲趴着的实木桌子，沉得要死，现在已经不在房间中间了，而是已经顶在了墙边上。

又过了好一阵子，范闲的呻吟声已经快哑了，五竹倾身将全身的重量压在身下人的身上，利刃撞开范闲孕殖腔的一瞬，范闲“啊——”的一声，射在桌子下面，五竹一口咬穿范闲的信体，将永久标记加固。

范闲的上身紧紧贴在早被他捂热了的实木桌面上，快感渐渐过去，范闲趴着抽噎起来。

五竹放开被他咬着的信体，直起身，下身顺势退出去。又将依然在桌上趴着的人拉起来。五竹将自家哭的可怜兮兮的坤泽拉进怀里抱着，范闲腿有点儿软，干脆放弃了站着的力道，全靠他叔儿圈着他的手臂保持直立。

范闲的眼泪顺着五竹的胸肌淌到腹肌上，下身黏腻的液体顺着大腿淌到小腿上。然而屋里的两个人谁都没空理会。范闲渐渐平静下来了。

“你甘之如饴。”这是一个问句，范闲这次终于听出来了。

“妈的，我罪有应得！”范闲抬头，一口咬在五竹肩膀上，发狠的咬。

五竹似没有知觉，抱着他来到床边，拉开床帐将人放在宽大的床上。

范闲已经止住不流泪了，他感觉了一下自身的黏黏腻腻，道：“叔儿，给我擦一下吧。”

“好”五竹说，起身拿来床边脸盆上的软巾，沾了点儿水。

范闲想说，那是擦脸的，最后还是没说，算球了，他想，任他叔儿给他把流出来的东西擦干净，里面的等他睡醒了再说吧。

范闲乏的很，本来他喝了九斤酒，又在祈年殿聊发少年狂，之后是一场精心动魄的夜探皇宫，又被他叔儿插了快一个时辰，现已快卯时了，天都开始亮了，范闲实在撑不住，便在五竹怀里沉沉睡去。


End file.
